


Temple of Phantoms

by JeanneChapados



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Lightsabers, Teen Angst, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanneChapados/pseuds/JeanneChapados
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…The Jedi Temple has been invaded!Three years have passed since the Battle of Naboo. The Galactic Republic stands firm while the Jedi Knights wielders of the Force preserve peace in the galaxy. After an extended mission in the Outer-Rim, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi returns to the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Master hopes for a peaceful homecoming; little does he know of the perils ahead or the mysterious Shadow haunting roaming the halls of the Jedi Temple. Hunting his 13-year-old apprentice, Anakin Skywalker…Between TPM & ATOC.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

Coruscant-Above the atmosphere

The air was cold and damp within the overcrowded passenger cargo-hold. All across the dirty floor, at least a hundred passengers of every species and creed sat in rose, resting soundly. An eery silence dominated the dingy compartment, which was occasionally disturbed by the obnoxious snoring of some audibly drunken traveler.

The only source of light within the cargo hold came from the single viewpoint of trans-parasteel glass on one side of the compartment. Only the blue flash of the hyperspace jump could be seen, and the engine's purring sensed. However, the slow rumbling suddenly halted as the ship came out of hyperspace, revealing the curtain of stars against space. The sudden change began stirring to awareness a cloaked man sitting amongst the other snoring passengers at the other end of the cargo-hold. Quietly and carefully, the cloaked made his way towards the observation point. The sight was one to behold.

Within the bleak void of space shone the vast planet metropolis of Coruscant, capital of the Galactic Republic. High above the surface, thousands upon thousands of freighters and shuttles crowded the atmosphere. They were circling the planet in droves before coming towards the soaring skyscrapers and skylines. The trails of ships converging towards the planet seemed to form twinkling filaments stretching into emptiness, blending in with the distant stars. The pulse of billions of sentient beings originating from the planet could be felt blazing through the Force, fuelling the man standing at the viewing point. He took a deep breath, concentrating his gaze on the amber globe. However, his focus was distracted when one of the shuttle's crew abruptly approached.

"Almost home, huh!" The crew member blurted out candidly, giving him an unusually strong nudge on the shoulder.

"Yes." The cloaked man responded, no hint of annoyance at this sudden manifestation of familiarity or having his train of thought interrupted.

"Can't wait to see Co-Co town again. No place like it. If you don't mind the smell and the scum, of course, hey!" The man continued. His countenance was joyful and carefree as he gave him another powerful nudge.

"Of course, my friend." the stranger said with a charming, polite tone before fluttering his hand before the man's face. "It has been pleasant, but you must return to your station."

"It's been nice, but I must return to my station." The man repeated with blank eyes before cheerily leaving the man alone at the window.

"Thank the Force for small mercies." The man muttered under his breath. The babbling stranger was fortunately not so mindless for the Force persuasion to work.

This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, returning home after a prolonged mission in the Outer-Rim territories. Even though Obi-Wan Kenobi understood perfectly well the man's excitement of returning home, it was crucial to retain a degree of discretion. He couldn't make his presence apparent, not until docking. The knowledge that a Jedi Knight was aboard this shuttle could, without a doubt, lead to an unfortunate incident. There was always some trigger-happy halfwit in the galaxy eager or drunk enough to dare have a go at a Jedi. More often, this would result in fools parting from their limbs. But in this case, he had to get rid of the man before his breath heavy with the stench of Rodian-onions and drink made him gag.

Once he was sure the man was far enough, he let his gaze wander the interior of the cargo hold. Hoping his sly turn of hand hadn't aroused any curiosity. However, before he could hope to resume his meditation, other passengers began to stir, gathering their things and engaging in mounting conversations. Obi-Wan understood there would be no peace for the rest of the voyage. Therefore he merely observed the incoming surface.

Soon they would be landing, and he would resume the duties he'd momentarily set aside, including the training of his apprentice: Anakin Skywalker.

It had been three months since he'd last seen his apprentice. He would be glad to have his padawan back at his side. Of course, he'd had his reasons to leave his apprentice behind, even though he was considered old enough to be taken on missions at the age of thirteen. When accepting the assignment, he'd specified his apprentice should remain within the Temple to further his learning of the Force and the Jedi Code. But the truth was, he hoped an extended stay at the Temple, surrounded by the most illustrious Jedi Masters, would set his wanton apprentice right. After all, his padawan had a rebellious streak, which, even after three years, Obi-Wan couldn't stamp out.

For instance, in the very first months, Anakin had been caught sneaking outside the Jedi Temple at night into the lower levels of Coruscant, pod-racing, or engaging in other dangerous joy-rides. That had nearly driven Obi-Wan Kenobi mad.

Then, there was the issue that Anakin had developed a reverence and affection for Obi-Wan that ironically caused him to challenge rather than obey him or the rules. Added to this, Anakin seemed to rely far too much on Obi-Wan, as an older brother, not a Master. If Obi-Wan were his brother (or his father), this dynamic would have been appropriate. Jedi did not engage in such mortal or crude entanglements. Jedi rose above such things to devote their minds and soul entirely to the study of the Force.

The Jedi Temple Masters would have seen a wide range of wild padawans with their years of knowledge and experience. Indeed, a padawan with Anakin's temper and troublesome tendencies wouldn't be a novelty. Of all beings in this vast galaxy, they would know how to daunt this maverick. They would teach Anakin to mind Obi-Wan according to the respect due to him as his Jedi Master. They would help his apprentice advance in his studies furthermore than he ever could. Without the distraction of his presence, he could only guess how far his apprentice would have advanced by now.

Honestly, he also needed the space to breathe, even if that meant going to the other end of the known universe. Having taken on an apprentice so soon in his appointment as a Jedi Knight, according to him, had somewhat prevented him from navigating his new responsibilities. Often, he swore that keeping the boy out of trouble rather than instructing him was all he could do as his padawan was so hopelessly wild. Acting as the surrogate brain of a force-sensitive teenager was grueling work. He didn't care whether he would have to roam the galaxy under the most taxing conditions. All he cared about was that he now felt free to negotiate his duties as a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan lived for duty, but even he needed some relief.

Obi-Wan somewhat understood why Anakin had such difficulty grasping the nuances of the relationship between padawan and Jedi Master. Still, it had to be decidedly addressed before it became anymore problematic. They needed a clean slate, which a little Temple teaching in his padawan and a temporary relief for Obi-Wan would surely provide.

Anyway, with Anakin Skywalker safely guarded within the confines of the Jedi Temple, what could happen?


	2. The Attack

While Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi eagerly contemplates Coruscant's surface on his return home, within the Jedi Temple, young Skywalker senses a disturbance in the Force…

Eyes closed, legs crossed, leaning upon every word of the meditation exercise, Anakin Skywalker still could not settle. The serenity of the meditative trance was lost to the padawan. Something was wrong, terrifyingly wrong. Within the haze of the Force, a prone cloaked figure with red bloodshot eyes, a sickening grin was smiling at him. Or was it growling. He couldn't know. It advanced towards him now, an outstretched hand with claws eager to maim.

"C'mon, wake up!" But he remained in the vision, unable to move. The terror threatened to consume him whole.

"Wake up, you idiot! WAKE UP!"

His eyes finally opened. He was still in the meditation chamber of Master Sinube, still guiding the other padawans through the exercise. Refusing to let any indication of what had just occurred, taking care to lower his erratic pulse, he lowered his head once again. Pretending to listen, he discreetly called to his friend sitting in front of him, whispering as not to be heard.

"Tru, did you feel that?!" Tru's eyes remained closed, enthralled by the meditation.

"The Shadow, it was here!" When Tru's only response was a dismissive shrug, Anakin barely managed to keep his voice lowered.

"C'mon, I can't be the only one who sensed that!"

"I'm sorry, Skywalker, but for the last time, no, I haven't!" He was visibly irritated with Anakin for distracting him from his own trance. "Do you realize we are in the Jedi Temple! Nothing can happen to us here. Even if there was a Shadow or whatever you say this thing is, the other masters would know and deal with it." he said, in a matter of fact way.

It all seemed so logical to Tru, but Anakin knew he was blissfully wrong.

But on the other hand, maybe Tru was right. The Temple was the safest place for any Jedi, the sanctuary of life and peace in all the galaxy. Indeed, in his Mater's absence, this could be the single space where danger could never reach him. Yet, nothing made the creeping sensations disappear—that feeling of being hunted by an invisible menace looming over him always, like a shadow.

Ever since Obi-Wan's departure on this extended mission, he'd been sensing those disturbing manifestations in the Force, and they'd only gone from bad to worse. It had begun with hints which morphed into a constant suspicion something was continually following him. Then, vivid visions and nightmares of a growing monster began to rob him of the precious little sleep he could manage. These days every waking moment was a hardship. He was finding it harder to resist the creature's strange pull as he longed for dreamless sleep.

He'd tried to warn the other Masters (except Master Yoda) about the disturbances to explain his dwindling performances in his training. But to no avail. All his concerns fell on deaf and perhaps vindictive ears. They kept dismissing him, all the while pilling correction after correction, suffocating lectures about the dangers of an overzealous imagination. Masters were telling him off for being too sensitive, too arrogant, not independent enough from his Master. Anakin had more than enough.

On the one hand, he was reprimanded for being too free-spirited, only to be criticized for not being independent enough?! Couldn't this bunch of supercilious Force-sensitive beings sense the disturbances or, at the very least, the truth of his words. Were they so determined to disregard his concerns as disobedience? None of the Jedi seemed remotely willing to believe a nefarious presence could have infiltrated the Temple. Therefore, he remained alone with no one to protect or listen to him. Maybe apart from the Chancellor, be he wasn't a Jedi.

Growing up on Tatooine, he'd learned that trust was not only earned but should be reciprocated. The Jedi Masters and the Council didn't trust him. Why should he? Anakin knew very well they didn't even want him as a Jedi padawan when the late Master Qui-Gon Jinn first freed him. Occasionally, he wondered if that is what Qui-Gon meant by his warning that a Jedi's life was a hard one. The loneliness made him long for his mother or any companionship. Yet, anything was better than remaining a slave on barren sand ridden Tatooine.

Because of the impossibility of confiding to the Jedi, his friend, or even his mother, the only thought maintaining his sanity was the imminent return of his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Indeed, he would be the one to believe him. Obi-Wan was his guardian, the closest thing he would ever have to a father. Pledged to supervise his training until he reached Jedi Knighthood. Obi-Wan would be the one person to care enough about him and not consider his concerns as feeble attempts at mischief. That unshakable certainty kept him going, enabled him to withstand despite the sleep deprivation and loneliness. Anakin might be exhausted, but he held on.

Gathering his spirits, Anakin closed his eyes and began once more to focus on the words of Master Sinube. For a while, there was only the lulling hollow sound of a gentle, peaceful void.

"Feel the Force flow through you, let it guide you to peace..."

Nothing happened.

Relief at last, maybe the creature had had its sport for the day. He willingly let himself fall into the mediation, concentrating on his awareness of the living Force. As time came and went, he noticed Master Sinube's rooms' cold temperature had comfortingly warmed up. It was as if he was swaddled like a newborn child in warm linens. However, the comforting warmth transformed into a sensation of heat upon heat. Then a sudden flash of unbearable burning, like when instantly removing your hand after touching scolding metal. The burning mercilessly traveled all through his skin, darkening then curling to ash. It now felt as if he was swarming in lava.

His eyes focused on seeing a familiar pair of claws and murderous crimson bloodshot eyes surrounding him, tightly gripping his throat. "You won't evade me forever, boy," a snarling sly voice uttered while his ears drummed with agony. "It is only a matter of time before you become mine" With these words, Anakin felt his entire body convulse before starting to disintegrate into smoking dust.

"No way out!"

A flash of light coerced the creature to abandon his grip on Anakin's throat. It took a while for him to regain a measure of where he was. He may not have been burning alive, but somehow his skin retained the pain of being stripped raw by flames. Master Sinube stood before him, a measured yet sympathetic expression upon his face. Strangely he gave the impression of being taller, but that couldn't be true. That's when he understood he was awkwardly lying sprawled on the ground; all eyes fixated on him. Carefully, he lifted himself to a sitting position, still in pain and embarrassed. The terror still palpable in his beating chest and ragged breath, as if he'd been screaming. His throat kept a certain tightness. If only he could see if there were claw marks.

"Something was strangling me," he trembled before exclaiming, "I was burning, blown to ash!"

"You have nothing to fear, young one. Your senses, powerful as they may be, are playing tricks with you." A tinge of reproach appeared in the voice of the Jedi Master.

Anakin couldn't contradict him unless he wanted the peril of another lecture. There was no way for the Jedi to see his mind wasn't playing tricks. It was all real. Anakin had just been attacked in the rooms of a Jedi Master, right under their noses, and there was nothing he could say.

"Yes, Master Sinube, I'm sorry. I must learn to control myself and not fall prey to my imagination."

"Good," Master Sinube said in a soft yet artificial soothing tone. There was no speck of concern in his eyes; only the confidence Anakin's sudden seizures were just a minor issue. "Well, no more lessons for today. I suggest you all get a goodnight's sleep, back to the dormitories."

Anakin didn't even wait for Tru to follow him. All the padawans were staring at him, some snickering and goggle-eyed as Anakin dashed out, running to his chamber as fast as possible. He felt utterly humiliated. How could he have been so weak? So pathetic in leaving his guard down.

"I've been having these visions for some time now; I should be used to it! Why didn't I resist it!" he scolded himself.

But never had the Shadow attacked him in broad daylight. Even less in his very own mind. "If only I could thrust my lightsaber through that blasted thing!" He lashed out to himself, a firm grip over his newly constructed lightsaber. He was getting tired of waiting. Master Obi-Wan had to return home soon, before anything else could happen.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer to say that the UK Comic Temple of Phantoms by Bob Molesworth very loosely inspired this story. I plan to have at least 10 chapters and the story is already published on fanfiction.net! 
> 
> May the Force be with you…


End file.
